Dark Zagi
is a dark, evil, twisted, demonic clone of Ultraman Noa. He was created by a race of aliens known as The Visitors, who had hopes of creating their own protector after seeing the power Noa possessed. But something went wrong and Zagi turned on his creators, who in turn destroyed their home planet. Zagi then took an army of creatures known as Space Beasts and began a spree of universal destruction on any planet in his way. He is the main antagonist of Ultraman Nexus. Subtitle: History Pre-Nexus Zagi came into existance on the homeworld of the beings known to TLT as the Visitors, the jellyfish-like race witnessed the awesome power of a being of light known as Ultraman Noa, an immortal force of good who had visited other planets to defend them against monsters. Desiring a protector of their own, they went to work to create a duplicate of the great giant. However the end result was a horrid, dark and twisted mockery of Noa's form known as Dark Zagi. The dark giant forced his creators to destroy their homeworld in an attempt to destroy him, forcing his creators to flee to Earth. In the long years between his arrival on Earth and the destruction of his home world, his monster army, the Space Beasts terrorized the stars, facing numerous beings weilding the light of his template, Noa. Somehow he was defeated and his body seperated or destroyed leaving him little more than a floating sphere of dark energy, although he still commanded the Space Beast menace and even had the power to create other lesser dark Ultras, he himself could not take on his true form which was later fashioned into the construct known as Lethe. Arriving in Colorado, where TLT, the Terrestrial Liberation Trust, was being formed with help from the newly arrived visitors, he possed a resident scientist and proceeded to slaughter the scientific team, all save a young girl, the child of two of the scientists, somehow knowing her destiny, his goal was to use that for his ultimate plan. Later on he called his favourite Space Beast to be the first to attack the people of Earth, called The One by military, it had the Ultra like ability to merge with another being which it used to absorb organisms to enhance it base form before being killed by Ultraman the Next; Noa's weakened form with the first Dunamist Maki Shunichi. As TLT was formed Zagi infitrated it as Mitsuhiko Ishibori, having erased all memories of his host's previous life. There he watched the young girl he spared, Nagi grow, corrupting her crush and mentor Mizorigi to further deepen the darkness in her heart. With the appearance of the Second Dunamist Jun Himeya, the host of Noa's semi-evolved form Nexus, Zagi began the long scheme to gradually strengthen the light using his pawns, the Space Beasts, Dark Faust and Dark Mephisto (Mizorogi) and Dark Mephisto Zwei. Ultraman Nexus For five years while TLT was creating the division called, Night Raiders, Zagi hid as Mitsuhiko manipulated the situation so that the power of Nexus could be strengthened to recreate his body. With the appearance of the second Dunamist he began his plans sending ever more powerful Space Beasts and the dark giants Dark Faust, Dark Mephisto. By the time of the third Dunamist, Zagi was left with no Dark Giants o his own to command his monster legions so he backed them up with his own dark power. After displaying his power of the Dark Field G he would codenamed Unknown Hand, due to the fact the he never physically appeared as far as TLT knew. All of these creatures were intentionally sacrificed so that the power of Nexus could increased allowing him to regain his body. Following the fall of second Mephisto, he began the last phases of his plans, having his beast MegaFlash attack a city in broad daylight, creating the fear needed to increase his power, while weakening the power of the Visitors potential barrier which limited the appearance of Space Beasts. After the destruction of Ezmael, Ren Senjyo, the third deunamist seemingly died and Nagi Saijyo became the fourth. It was then that he revealed himself as Mitsuhiko for the first time Zagi told the truth of how he destroyed the lab that included both of Nagi's parents as a small child, traumatizing her, knowing she would turn to hate space beasts like Zagi planned. Leaving a shock and wounded team, Zagi departed to Level 0, where Lethe was housed, the power of the Visitors was now to weak to stop him. There defeated Komon, Captain Wakura, and Illustrator with Nagi shortly after. Zagi proceeded to tell the Night Raiders his entire plan. After Nagi turned into Nexus, Lethe, the storehouse for all the deleted memories of Beast attack survivors and the altered body of Zagi, synchronized with Nagi's emotions and memories and consumed all the energy in her body because of her hatred, allowing Zagi to absorb this energy in turn to restore himself. After Zagi returned to his true form he attacked the city of Shinjuku and released all the space beasts in the world. After saving Nagi from Lethe's hold on her, Komon became the fifth dunamist of Nexus and transformed as Zagi was destroying the city. Zagi had not anticipated another Dunamist acquiring the light, as Nexus used Amphans, Junis Red, and Junis Blue as he barely held his own against Zagi. As the crowd of humans were in awe and had great hope of the silver giant hero winning Nexus turned into Ultraman Noa. Zagi roared in rage at the sight of his template restored and challenged to a final battle over Earth. As much as Zagi tried Noa easily over powered the fiend and after being literally punched into orbit by the Noa Inferno, Noa used the Lightning Noa to destroy Zagi once and for all. While there would still be space beasts roaming the Earth no one lost hope as humanity fought back. Human Host ' Mitsuhiko Ishibori' (石堀 光彦''Ishibori Mitsuhiko''):The analyzer and tactician of the team and an expert in computers. Unknown to everyone, he is Dark Zagi in disguise. He made contact with the Night Watchers by in the form of Unknown Hand (It is described as the unlimited darkness which controlled the Dark Giants and Space Beasts behind the scenes). He has the ability to generate a Dark Field G and it can power up Space Beasts, and is the power indentified as Unknown Hand. In the end of the series, his identity was revealed as Dark Zagi? Mitsuhiko Ishibori of the Night Raiders. Dark Zagi eventually took his true form and assaulted the city before being confronted by Nexus. While Zagi was able to hold off Nexus' physical attacks and even deflect all his finishing attacks with his bare hands, Ultraman Nexus eventually evolved into Ultraman Noa. Noa proves to be too powerful for Dark Zagi to contend with and Zagi was literally blasted into space. Noa fired his Lightning Noa attack and Zagi attempted to counter with his own beam but was overpowered and finally killed in a huge explosion. Physical Attributes *Height: 50 m *Weight: 55,000 tons *Home world: The Visitors home world Attacks and Abilities *Dark Field G: Zagi can create a special type of dark field known as Dark Field G to do his bidding. He can use it to create a battlefield, transport Space Beasts or in human form to reflect attacks. He can use it regardless of his state *Mind Powers: Zagi has mental abilities of his own, like the visitors who made him, he could erase memories at his leisure as well as use the darkness in people's heart to control them, usualy when they are hosting one of his Dark Giants. He can also show people images and illusions like he did to Mizorogi when he gave him back his memories *Lightning Zagi: Zagi can emit an extremely powerful beam of dark energy from his vertical left arm, with his right placed on the back of it. This beam rival's Ultraman Noa's in power, but is still not as strong. It is his strongest attack *Zagi Shot: Zagi can emit extremely powerful blasts of dark energy from his knuckles. These have an huge amount of force behind them and can be fired in rapid succession. *Gravity Zagi: Zagi can emit an extremely powerful beam of dark energy from his crossed arms. This has a large amount of force behind it. *Flash Travel: Zagi can incase himself in a large aura of energy to fly to any area he wants as a ball of blue light. *Destruction Beam: Zagi can emit a small, yet destructive energy beam from his hands. This can cause large explosions. It is fired in a way similar to Ultraman Hikari's Hikari Light Stream *Extraordinary Jumper: Zagi is able to jump to great heights with ease. *Zagi Reflection: Zagi's personal barrier technique, erected using both hands one after the other. *Dark Ultra Powers: As the creator of the Dark giants Faust and Mephisto, Zagi in theory posses all of their powers *Space Beasts: These monsters, like the dark giants, are Zagi's minions, created via his power and are under his total contol Powers not used in the series *Zagi Inferno: A dark version of the Noa Inferno using dark flames weaker than the original. *Zagi Spark: A dark version of the Noa Spark, is weaker than the original. *Zagi Blizzard: A dark version of the Noa Blizzard, is weaker than the original. *Darkness Zagi: A dark version of the Shinning Noa creating a pulse of darkness. *Zagi Wave: A dark version of the Noa Wave which heals only Space Beasts. *Zagi Sight: A dark version of the Noa Sight. *Zagi Punch: A dark version of the Noa punch, which uses energy waves to induce 'super gravity to empower the blow, is weaker than the original. *Zagi Kick: A dark version of the Noa Kick, which uses energy waves to induce 'super gravity to empower the blow, is weaker than the original. *Zagi The Final: A dark version of the Noa the final, it turns all nearby light into darkness, because he lacked the Ultimate Aegis it is different from it light counterpart and has a different effect. Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg III.png|Lightning Zagi gravity_zagi.jpg|Gravity Zagi dark_field_G.jpg|Dark Field G Zagi_Eyes.jpg|Zagi using his mental powers in human form Toy Release Information Dark Zagi was released as an Ultra Hero Series EX & Special (Yellow Eyes) in 2004. He was re-released as an Ultra Monster Series EX figure. darkzagi_box.jpg|Dark Zagi Yellow Eyes Special & EX 10114267a.jpg|Ultra Monster Series EX Dark Zagi Trivia *Originally, Dark Zagi was to somehow survive his demise against Noa and transform into his proposed ultimate form, Lucifer. However due to the show's cancelation due to poor ratings, Lucifer was never seen. It should also be noted that Dark Zagi lacks the two spikes in his back, but Lucifer, Dark Zagi's ultimate form, has them.] *Dark Zagi actually makes an appearance in the show's second opening. During a line up of all the giants; Faust, Mephisto, Junis and finally Junis Blue, Zagi's reflection can be seen in Junis Blue's eye. It is only brief and easy to miss. *The fact that Zagi has the same mental powers as the Visitors implies that part of his DNA (or the ultra equivalent) stems from them, this may have attributed to him going mad. While Noa may posses the standard mental abilities of an Ultra, Zagi's powers are emphasised implying they are unique to him and the Visitors. *Zagi may be the first instance of an Ultra Clone, but the first artificial Ultra was Terranoid . *Zagi's origins are revealed in Stage shows and interviews from Nexus series staff as well as artbooks. *While Noa's name may have been drawn fom the Biblical character Zagi name is an anagram of Giza, specifically the great pyramid of Giza. Gallery Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg IV.png|Dark Zagi destroying the "Visitors" home planet Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg I.png|Zagi vs Ultraman Noa Ultrmn Nxs Drk Mphst VI.png Zagi.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zgai.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg V.png Ultrmn Nxs Drk Zg II.png Ultraman evl ultrs.png|Zagi on a stage show with other evil ultramen Dark_Zagi_2.jpg Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ultra N project Category:Ultras With Rounded Head